


Hi baby, hm, you want a kiss?

by stella_ives



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Woosan is also real but idk if I should include, Yungi is real, forgive me ateez, ghosts! Seonghwa & San, hahaoraretheyreallyghosts?, im a clown thas what lmao, my hour of judgement has come, no ragrets, who am I lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_ives/pseuds/stella_ives
Summary: Yeosang has trouble sleeping at night...
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Hi baby, hm, you want a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atiny♡](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atiny%E2%99%A1).



> ♫ song rec: Cassie Marin - Take Care Of Me pt.2 ♫

“hi baby”, 

his silky smooth voice permeated the silence. 

It’s alluring tone extending from the other side of his room. The voice a bit distant but Yeosang had no trouble recognizing it. 

He knew what it was, who it was.

A sugary “yeosang” came shortly after and much more closer. It already melting his resolve as he lay there.

“aw you’re sleeping?”

they cooed, their voice sultry and low in his ears, they knew he wasn’t really asleep yet.

  
  


Yeosang always dealt with insomnia, 

but it wasn't until recently when he started to get visits from two undeniably mischievous ghosts.

At first, he thought he was going crazy hearing lewd voices in the middle of the night.

Then he noticed their cloudy dark figures in the corners of his room that’d become clearer as they got closer.

(and frankly he was terrified out of his mind when all he saw was their shadowy outlines,

soon accompanied with actual faces).

  
  


“yeosang, honey, wake up~” 

It was Seonghwa on his right.

It might seem like an angel had come to wake him from his slumber but in reality, this was a demon disguised under the deep seductive voice that coaxed him to calmness.

“yeosangie~ we want to play with you”

San, probably pouting to his left, hands crossed over the left side of his bed.

Yeosang refused to respond, believing they would go away if he ignored them.

“please” his voice closer, faint like a whisper.

“we’ll make you feel good”, followed by a gush of air to his _sensitive_ left ear.

  
  


Yeosang was a shy person, so to hear _that_ and have air blown into his ear out of nowhere surely woke him up. 

His hands flew to his ear as his cheeks tinted pink from being alluded to something so sexual.

He wasn’t going to succumb to their antics. Definitely not. 

  
  


“cute, he’s all flustered~” Seonghwa laughed lightheartedly. Clearly, he was just as much of a tease as San.

“c’mon don’t act innocent Yeosangie, we _know_ what you do sometimes”, San enunciated.

  
  


_Ok_ , so Yeosang had times when he would have some.............relief. 

The real question was “Who didn’t?”.

That doesn’t equate to having actual experience, though.

It’s also freaky that they’ve been watching him yet he never even saw their looming shadows.

And it’s been a _long_ time since he’s done anything, too.

  
  


San reached to touch his lips, settling his thumb on the boy’s lower lip.

“let us kiss you” he said oh so softly, Seonghwa already moving towards them in anticipation,

eyes focused on Yeosang. 

“no way, go away you two!” as he wrapped his blanket around himself for protection.

San just made puppy eyes, his dimples popping out, threatening to go deeper and rendering Yeosang unable to scoot away.

Seonghwa smiled and whined at how “cuteee” he was,

already pinching “Yeosangie’s cheekies” before Yeosang could realize he was.

It was a weird expression he adorned now, between annoyed and blushing. Sort of looking scandalized because of how these random ass ghosts could affect him at all.

  
  


How they could touch him was beyond him, but by morning they were nowhere to be seen. 

It only made it feel more surreal and he was left thinking it was a dream until the next night when they, 

without a doubt, could touch him. 

Seonghwa having pinched his cheeks a little harder in small frustration and San actually nipping at his ear once. 

Both making Yeosang almost stumble out of his bed. 

  
  


That next night, oddly, they seemed to yield like they did the night before.

(Thanks to his incredible restraint against their earlier attempts, Yeosang would think proudly)

Instead, combing through his hair and talking to him about his day.

Perhaps there were small kisses to his head, but by then they had finally put the boy to sleep. 

His face peaceful and adorable like a sleeping prince.

  
  





  
  


That morning was a Monday and, thankfully, Yeosang was a responsible child who put alarms before any distraction could prevent him from doing so. 

  
  


He got up, bed hair and all. 

His hair mostly fluffed up say for the piece sticking in a funny direction. His eyes a little crusty from the deep sleep. Something to thank his visitors, who, although antagonized him, had lessened the pain of Yeosang being able to stay up until 3 in the morning.

Especially with his classes pretty early (10 am to be exact), he almost appreciated their visits.

He was in college so he only went to school 3 days a week but it didn’t manage to change the amount of sleep he got. His biological clock making him wake up early and making him sleep late,

24/7, 

7 days a week.

  
  


He tidied his hair down and washed his face with cold water, brushing his teeth consequently.

He slipped on a t-shirt that said “Qu’est-ce que tu vas fais aujourd'hui?”.

He thinks it means “What are you gonna do today?” but Yeosang never double checked nor did he really care for what he wore.

He’d get the simplest shirt and call it a day. 

Hongjoong and Jongho on the other hand were fashion experts but welp Yeosang didn’t need the advice with his monotonous life. Or what was a simple life minus the insomnia.

His ripped black jeans and classic adidas shoes followed and all he had to do was grab his bag, already having what he needed for the day. He’d be back by afternoon and usually bought something if he became hungry before then.

He grabbed an apple and was out the door in a flash.

  
  


Once got in his car he heard a muffled “goenbae goenbae” originating from his bag

( _yes_ , he made mingi his ringtone bc that toll dude was hilarious).

Yeosang sighed, it could only be one person. 

“yes” 

“yeosang, bro.... can u pick me up I missed my bus”

“what?!”

“plzzzz” 

The big buffoon likely pulling the classic puppy eyes even if Yeosang couldn’t see him.

“fine fine, but be ready outside”

“yes!”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“ok-“

“wAit”

“what?”

“... can we bring yunho?”

Mingi’s (also) tall broseph most likely slept over. Since they have their first class together Yeosang _should’ve_ guessed BUT it still managed to get him irritated. A cartoonish vein popping on his left temple.

“yes fine but like I said-“

“woohoooooooooooo yes!”

and with that he was screaming farther from his phone.

“haha sorry about that yeosangie, thank you for doing this we’ll see you soon” 

and the call ended........greAt.

  
  
  





  
  


Yeosang arrived at the suburban curb, Mingi showing something on his phone to Yunho, the two then laughing and smiling wide. Probably memes or something. 

Luckily, Mingi lived somewhat close by otherwise he’d be running late for class.

“yo losers, hop in we’re going schooling”

Mingi’s goofy grin and Yunho’s cute smile disappearing at the lame reference he just made. 

“okok _alright_ , can we get going though?”

The two handsome giants then making their way to each side of his car.

  
  


“Yeosang....please, never do that again,

you’re already cool just by existing you don’t gotta make scary jokes like that”,

Yunho joked as he got in the car.

“yea, what he said” Mingi chuckled, buckling his seatbelt like a safe boy.

“alright alright I get it”




Arriving at school, Yunho and Mingi waved him goodbye as they rushed to their class.

Yeosang heaved a small sigh and walked briskly to his. English. fuck. Why did he put that class off until his third year?

He barely managed to finish his assignment the night before and while he was planning to proofread it in the morning, he slept so well he didn’t have time to.

  
  


He just had to get through these next few hours before his break. 

  
  


Which was easier said than done as the minutes passed in grueling slow motion and he was left loathing english 110 even more.

  
  


*

  
  


Later, after being released from the dungeon; the windowless room having made him sleepy and claustrophobic,

he had beelined to the closest bathroom.

Once he took care of business and went to wash his hands, he began receiving several “pings” from his phone. 

Their group chat, what else?

  
  


It was just the 6 of them and it was quite the group of friends.

Besides him, there were three other juniors: Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung: his best friend and ultimate crackhead. 

**Unfortunately** for the senior in their group, Hongjoong, who had to deal with their crazy shit.

Even if he was perfectly capable of being just as wild, he was grounded enough to keep those three tamed.

Yeosang and Jongho unable to bring fear in twiddle dee, dum, and heck yes I will do. Wooyoung being shameless enough to actually do a dare once, almost getting a mad beating from Hongjoong afterwards. 

Let’s just say, never leave Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung alone. 

An aries, leo, and sagittarius? Forget it, you’re asking for a death wish with that trio.

  
  


Yeosang opened his notifications. A stream of texts popping on his screen.

Mingi: “bruh”

Yunho: “whut up”

Mingi: “I dropped my nachos on the flor ;(“

Mingi sent a picture

Wooyoung: “LMAOOOOOO”

Mingi: “damn n all cuz of this stupid sidewalk :(“

Wooyoung sent an audio clip

Mingi: “STOP LAUGHING!!!”

Jongho: “you mean all bc of ur dum dum head?”

Mingi: “EYE-“

Yunho: “I got you covered hamie”

Yunho sent a picture

Mingi: “bro”

Yunho: “ ;) “

Jongho: “ew”

Wooyoung: “yea gRoss”

Wooyoung: “miss me with that gay shet”

Jongho: “you one to talk”

Wooyoung: “what’re you implying <_<“

  
  


“losers”, Yeosang huffed under his breath, stifling the smallest smile.

  
  


Hongjoong: “make sure to clean up”

Mingi: “yea I threw meh sad nachos away”

Hongjoong: “k good, meet by the Health building btw”

Yunho: “roger sir”

Wooyoung: “aight”

Jongho: “cool”

Yeosang: “k”

  
  


They always hang out at lunch and it was always fun to be with them. Weirdly enough, today, Yeosang felt like he was forgetting something. Like there was something missing. 

Before really thinking about it, he had already made it to their table. The same spot they always met at. 

  
  


“Yeosanggg!!!”, Wooyoung yelled, running towards him only to cling tightly.

“yo”, Jongho said as he set his bag on their table, Wooyoung finally getting off of him.

Mingi and Yunho too entranced by the food Yunho brought: a big tray of nachos, two cups of soda, and FRIED CHICKEN?

Yeosang paused and soon Yunho and Mingi felt a chill as he stared intensely at them.

“you want some Yeosangie?”, Yunho offered with a small chuckle.

“can I?” he asked with big sparkly eyes.

“yea, of course”, as Yunho handed him a piece.

“The only time he gets like this!”, Wooyoung’s high-pitched voice behind him, but all Yeosang could think about was the crispy, wonderful juiciness of fried chicken.

  
  


He was munching on the chicken leg when Hongjoong decided to swipe his index finger at the corner of his lips. 

“ah, my bad, you had some crumbs Yeosang”, he mumbled.

Yeosang evidently blushed from ear to ear, the embarrassment making his face become warm. 

“hehe cute”, Hongjoong laughed.

“IN FRONT OF MY CHICKEN”, Mingi shouted, dramatically covering the box of chicken.

“Chillllll lol” Yunho interjected.

“the AUDACITY”

“here, have some nachos”, Yunho insisted, feeding him five pieces of nachos stacked together to which Mingi gladly opened his mouth at the cheesy monstrosity. 

“Why are they like this?”, Jongho wondered.

“I ask this everyday”, Yeosang noted. It was never boring with this bunch, that was certain.

After they had finished whatever lunch they had, all of them went their separate ways. Wooyoung and Yunho to dance class, Jongho to literature, and Hongjoong to art class.

“Bye sang!”, Wooyoung echoed. Him and Yunho the last to leave.

  
  


*

Yeosang had an hour before his next class so he decided he’d get a drink at their campus’ coffee shop.

He always liked the little cafe and it was close to his class.

  
  


He wasn’t a big coffee guy but something about the smell of cappuccinos and bread had him coming to the shop time & time again. As he was opening its swing door, a person beat him to it as he zoomed by in a hurry.

“what the heck?”

Before he could say anything in retort, they had already ran too far to hear him. Dressed in a black hoodie with an intricate flower design and with a handbag slung over his broad shoulders. What caught Yeosang’s eye, although, the tuft of silver hair streaming in the air.

Shrugging it off in a sigh, he went inside and ordered a simple iced coffee. The weather was too warm for anything hot.

He sipped the foam as he got lost in thought.

Why was his life so eventful all of a sudden?

By the time there wasn’t even ice in his cup, it was time for his next class. It was a lecture class about technology throughout history.

He thought he would dislike it, but perhaps because the teacher was so laid back and managed to explain lessons so well, he found the class to be more like a favorite pastime.

Arriving outside the classroom, somebody had brought their drone. Yeosang noticed enviously, the latest model of a brand he’d been eyeing. A beauty.

“oh shoot it lights up?”, someone next to him asked.

“yeah, and it even has a camera if I wanted to vlog or something.”

Yeosang looked on in awe.

“alright kids, turn it off, we have other classes going on”, 

“‘c’mon, off”, The professor iterated, walking briskly past them.

And just like anything you like, the 2 hour lecture went by quickly. The teacher ending on a good note with a joke that had Yeosang actually laughing. 

He joined some classmates to the school parking where they had also parked. Conversating about what they covered in class.

They did their ultimate bro handshakes and dispersed to their respective cars. 

All the while, a weird sense of loneliness washing over Yeosang.

And he sat for a little longer than usual in his car, taking in the beginning of a sunset. 

  
  





  
  


Following that evening, 

Yeosang’s same struggle occurred. He didn’t help himself by playing games on his phone but it was better than being stuck in the dead quiet of his room with his thoughts.

He sighed, turning off his phone and setting it at his nightstand. He didn’t know how Hongjoong could do it, maybe it was because he had more exhausting classes but he was capable of sleeping anywhere! and so easily. 

Plus, Yeosang must have been a prince in his past life because even the tiniest piece of rock under him was torture. He could never find a good spot and his brain always had him thinking.

  
  


Things were slightly different now though, there was a new kind of torment at night.

He had guests........frequent guests.

Soon their shadows appearing at opposite walls on either side of Yeosang. The strange occurrence always bewildered Yeosang as he peeked from his blanket. The two men’s side profiles had not yet become 3 dimensional and instead were walking towards him along the wall.

  
  


It was the nervousness of seeing such things but now it was the fear from seeing the shadows alone, gain more detail. 

The left shadow made with such a powerful looking jaw and petulant lips. His hair seemingly swept back.

The right one embellished with lovely full lips and a sharp rounded nose. His bangs almost veiling his features.

  
  


Why was he seeing them more vividly like this?

  
  


San and Seonghwa were shadows at his side. In gradual immersion had appeared in full body and color close to their black shapes. Almost like some cheesy 80’s effects.

They themselves weren’t of sharp lines, their edges a bit blurred like a softly sketched out drawing.

Their features visible enough though. 

The petrifying lustful eyes of Seonghwa looking on at Yeosang. 

San’s half lidded eyes looking at him like his next big meal.

“yeosang~, San whispered.

“we’re home, baby”, Seonghwa said.

The tones of their voices getting Yeosang enervated and anxious.

“we came to play again~” San smirked idly.

Then they began to walk slowly. Taking their time to sit at both of his sides. 

“Hi baby, we missed you”, Seonghwa murmured as he stretched his hand leisurely to rest at his thigh.

“did you miss us?”

He lay there frozen, mind haywiring at what was happening. Seonghwa unphased as he rubbed circles into his thigh. In no hurry, he raised his left hand and gracefully pulled apart the blanket surrounding Yeosang’s face in one move.

Yeosang’s beautiful eyes illuminated by the moonlight creeping from his window. His face a faded red.

“will you let us kiss you tonight?”, Seonghwa politely queried. A kind gaze and sickly sweet voice flushing Yeosang’s face to an unbelievable temperature.

“we won’t bite '', San pleaded, leaning in to look deeper into Yeosang’s eyes.

“wh- why do you guys want to kiss me?!” Yeosang yelped, scared to hear their answer.

  
  


“we just can’t help ourselves sangie~, 

will you help us?”, San drawled.

Yeosang looked shocked at the request. His eyes a bit wide.

Would they let him be if he said no?

Nights ago they were making more daring moves such as pinning him against his bed. 

Strangely, they hadn’t tried anything since then? In fact, never touching more than his hair, cheeks, and ears. 

Always just hovering otherwise.

“sure, see if you can,” he responded defiantly.

  
  


What was he thinking?! Why was he trying to act bold now?! In a sense of regret, he hid under his blanket, turning to his right in hopes they’d be dissuaded.

Unfortunately, he failed to do just that.

San snaking his arm around him, curling his hands around his waist.

“ok Yeosang”, he avowed.

Seonghwa’s hand, yet again, above them, pulling down the only barrier between them.

San proceeded to peck at the back of his neck, Yeosang squirming from how ticklish it felt.

Fuck, what was he going to do now??? It’s not exactly easy to escape untouchable entities that can touch you?!

So Yeosang lay stiffly, expecting another burning kiss to his nape. 

Instead, there was a long pause that made him turn to his left where San was situated but he was taken aback. 

Taken aback by the sucking right below his ear. 

“Aa”, Yeosang squeaked.

“mmh, stay still”

The sucking transformed into open mouthed kisses and then small bites that made Yeosang jerk in San grasp. Flinching at every kiss or bite laid on him.

  
  


“what happen baby? too much for you?”, San’s breath ghosting over his ear. 

“don’t worry, I’ll take care of you”

  
  


The inner turmoil that ensued from that single phrase had Yeosang writhing from San’s freakishly tight hold. 

“shh, calm, we won’t do anything you don’t like”

Yeosang looked up at Seonghwa who was sitting right of him. He seemed to get that Yeosang was asking for help but contrary, he went further up his left thigh smiling coyly at him.

How dare he!!! And he had the nerve to act cute!!

His hands soon ended up at his hip, and then he was leaning towards him. His face mere inches away.

He gazed into his eyes, his own searching for something. 

Yeosang held his breath. What was he planning?

Seonghwa sat back on his knees, his black hair sweeping over an eye. 

His loose long sleeve shirt riding a bit down, revealing his collarbone.

His thoughts were swayed back to San albeit.

San’s hands now roaming the expanse of his chest, pulling him closer to him. 

It made Yeosang shiver. 

San proceeded to grab at his chin with one hand, the other still embracing him sternly. Maneuvering his face towards him, he was able to peck at his cheeks, and it drove Yeosang over the edge. 

Fuck fuck fuck. He’s so close.

  
  


From his cheek to his collarbone it was furnished with nips or kisses.

When surprisingly, the hand at his hip pulled him to come closer to the figure in front of him. San adjusting by scooting closer.

“hi sangie”, the deep brown eyes consuming him, his vision, his focus.

Seonghwa gave him a small kiss to his nose. It’s gentleness contrasting the licks at his ear. Yeosang melting as they spoke. His eyelids fluttering with a grimace caused between pleasure and confusion. He had never been this intimate with anyone. 

  
  


Seonghwa reached to caress his cheeks as San ceased his endless attacks.

“relax baby”

Yeosang had realized then that he had been panting all the while. A certain area at his nape being especially receptive to San’s onslaught. 

Seonghwa then grasped his face and placed a delicate kiss left of his lips.

Then to his throat, right at his adam’s apple. 

Then in between his collarbone.

San’s hands, situated in the middle of their bodies, had started to graze at Yeosang’s nipples. Finding it amusing that Yeosang arched away and upwards because of each touch.

  
  


“s-st... that...feels weird” he huffed.

  
  


All the while, San’s lips were at every part of his neck. Pressing more feverish kisses as the atmosphere intensified. Aggressive in their task to conquer every inch of his neck.

  
  


It left him breathless, unable to think.

Awake but falling asleep from how languid and longing their kisses were. 

Simultaneous kisses to either plane of his neck.

“Haa...wait..”

It was all so overwhelming to Yeosang.

How much longer before he fainted?

a weary “haha, so pretty” then a peck to the right cheek managed to reach his consciousness.

“we should go”

San turned his head from Yeosang’s neck and nodded.

  
  


“bye sang”, San murmured, kissing him behind his left ear.

  
  


Yeosang watched them tiredly as they stood up from his bed, leaving him drained and disoriented.

“goodnight Yeosangie”,

and they dissipated like that.

  
  





  
  


The next morning Yeosang had expected an array of marks but was taken aback by the empty canvas.

What had happened? Did all of that really happen?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so I actually had some fun writing this,  
> haha (nervously wipes off sweat) ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᵃᵗᵉᵉᶻ  
> i honestly dek why I wrote this but ey they never gonna read this soooo
> 
> i mean i hope not ,-, 
> 
> but hope atiny had fun reading this lol
> 
> FreAK, also, SORRY MINGI (I called him a buffon ;-;) imsorrymingiupreciousdontletmydumfanfichangethat 
> 
> im za buffon for writing this & clowning our babie ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


End file.
